Love is in the 'Rain'
by Kuki17
Summary: an os, birthday gift for Sharayu di and a sorry os for Navya... first try on this couple... hope you like it.. now peep in.


**A/n: This os is for two important person of my life...  
For one its a belated bday gift and for the other its a Sorry os  
**  
 **Parise22** : Shru di,I know I'm late with this gift,but I hope you will like Jhansi ki Rani have tried something out of her comfort zone. A RajVi os for you... I'm a no mushy writer and this is a mushy os.

 **PurpleAngel1** : Betu, I know I hurted you that day. I shouldn't have said all that. Anyways this os is for you too,hope you will like. As you know I don't ship RajVi but for you I tried this. Mumma loves you betu :*

* * *

He was sitting in his cabin,looking outside the drops of rain falling & washing away the scorching heat of the city and thinking about his life... A mug of his favourite caffè latte with a beautiful leaf latte art on top was on his desk..  
"Tck tck" He heard a knock on his cabin door.  
"Come in!" He ordered  
The door opened and came inside his best friend, **Vineet**.  
"Still here **Rajat**? Don't wanna go home" Vineet asked.

"Yeah,feels bore without **Purvi** in home. I will complete some work and leave. And you?"  
Rajat questioned back.

"Bas nikal hi raha tha... Socha tujhe puch lu. Agar tu nahi aa raha to main jaaun?" Vineet asked and went out after getting Rajat's permission.

He again shifted his gaze to outside,this time taking the beautifully NCB logo engraved coffee mug in his hand and sipping his favourite Latte.

After his transfer from CID to NCB, he was first placed in Goa. As, NCB traced some new drugs peddler there. At that time,he have no idea why,but he used to miss Purvi. He wondered how Purvi, a junior's absence affected him to such an extent. At times,when she woul not picked up his call or replied his message he would become restless... Though it was tiring, he would visit her on weekends. And then after receiving so much lecture from Vineet on his condition he understood he was in love and Purvi was not just a mere colleague to him. So while visiting her on a weekend 4months after his transfer,he proposed her. And after 2months they got married.. Now, its been almost 8months that Rajat and Purvi were married. But they didn't get any time to spend with each other.. First 3months after their marriage,he was on a undercover mission. Returning, when he applied for his transfer to Mumbai,the higher authority instantly denied. And next 3months he was still in Goa chasing the drug peddlers. He wondered how Purvi never complained him about it. But her eyes always spoke the truth. When every Friday night he would reach Mumbai,near her, in her home, she would throw herself into his arms and gave him the tightest hug she could. At dinner she would talk non-stop about the whole week. And every Sunday night when he would leave for Goa,she would smile but her eyes tell him the truth how she never wanted to him leave. He understood. He understood every darn feeling of her! So he decided he won't let her to live in this unexpressive pain anymore. So he almost threatened his chief that if he would not transfer him to Mumbai,he would resign from NCB. And since last two months he was in Mumbai, second-in-command of Mumbai NCB, Acp Rajat Kumar..  
But in this two months they never got much time to spend with each other. Every morning they would get up at 6a.m., go for jogging, come back,he would ho through the news paper while she prepare breakfast after freshing up,and have breakfast, he go for NCB and she for CID, reach home at 8-9pm prepare dinner,have dinner and sleep and continue the same schedule the next day... Tight schedule for both of them. And today also he had a plan to nab a peddler but in the afternoon rain started of nowhere. This unexpected rain ruined the plan and there he was sitting, sipping his latte and watching rain. He don't like stay in home without Purvi,and of course she would not receive an early leave from Acp Pradyuman.

Suddenly something clicked Rajat's mind "Why don't I plan a surprise for her today" he thought "Purvi will be happy".. The thought made him smile. He took out his wallet from his drawer and sighed sadly. He don't like to carry cash. And as usual he forgot his credit card at home.

"Koyi nahi,ghar jaake decide karta hoon... Abhi toh sirf 5baje hain." He told to himself looking his watch

Grabbing his car keys and badge,he reached the door. Moving outside he swiped his badge magnetic strip to the magnetic lock of his cabin. Making sure of everything, he went to the parking.

Rajat reached home after 45minutes ride. Reaching,he opened the door with keys... Stepping inside,he was stunned... The living area has been beautifully decorated with rose scented candles,dimly lit wall lights and fresh flowers on the vases was giving the environment more soothing and romantic look.. He knew whose plan it could be. His lips curled up into his ever sweetest smile and eyes searched for her. His Purvi. Wondering where she could be he moved towards left and inhaled the spicy fragrance coming from the kitchen,giving him the hint that his wife is at kitchen, preparing his favourite matar paneer. He felt an unknown pull towards the kitchen. Throwing the files and laptop bag on the couch he moved to kitchen. And there he saw her,wearing a white top and a light blue denim shorts,hair tied into a messy bun, cooking.

She felt his presence,looked at the kitchen door, saw him leaning onto the door and looking at her. She moved to him and said "Liked it?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her by waist "loved it" said Rajat, before attacking her lips. Their kissed changed from sweet romantic to crazy passionate. They kissed until it seemed eternity to them... Feeling the need of oxygen, they broke and smiled at each other.

After gathering much oxygen Rajat, looked at her with a mischievous grin. She raised her brow.. Before she could realise he opened her messy bun and made her hairs settle over her shoulders but his hand went way more down making traces in her back over her top,sending vibes down her spine  
"Too impatient Acp sir" asked Purvi giggling.  
Her giggle make him go haywire. He again tried to pull her,but Purvi was fast enough... She moved away a little bit leaving Rajat shocked

"Pehle bath le lijiye Acp sahab" she winked and pushed him out the kitchen.

"Main akele? Why don't you join me" He replied,making her eyes grow in shock

"Hawww, so besharam!" she said in fake shock. He laughed at her antics and went to take a bath.

He came out after some twenty minutes and went directly to the dining area... He saw Purvi coming out from the kitchen with his favourite dessert, bowl of kheer.  
His stomach growled, reminding him how peckish he was and he needed to refill the stomach as soon as possible.

Both had their dinner. Purvi talking about the cases they were working on and he looking at her,drinking her innocent beauty.  
After the dinner she almost ran to kitchen,keeping the utensils in sink,she started washing. She thought of spending some time with her hubby,watching a movie at least... But it seemed her hubby has some other plans.

Purvi felt a pair of arm hugging her from behind and breaths touching her neck,making her gasp in intensity of his touches.

"Busy?" he whispered from behind,in her ears... She shivered as he started making patterns on her belly. "Hmm" she just managed to nod.

And then something clicked her mind and she smiled at the mischievous thought of her.

"Come on,aap bhi help karo mujhe. Yeh dishes sukhane mein" saying she almost handed over a dry kitchen towel to him...

"Hunh!" He took the towel and started wiping the dishes,having no mercy on it.

"Such a romantic weather" Rajat thought. "Aise mausam pe everyone like to cuddle beside their loved ones, lekin yahan meri kismat pe bartan sukhana likha hain"

She smiled seeing him irritated.  
Done with the dishes,he went to their bedroom.

He stood near the window looking outside at least for 10minutes,when he felt a pair of hands snaking from his waist to chest... He knew who it was.

"Purviiii" he said in slightly peevish tone,his anger vanishing

"Acp sahab gussa hain humse" She asked in a loving tone continuing her work of moving her hand from chest to neck to cheeks and again to chest.

Rajat knew he couldn't hold his anger anymore. And if she continue this then gussa jaaye bhaar mein.

He spun around on his heels to face her and seeing her, his heart skipped a beat or two.  
There she stood,dressed in a royal blue body hugging chiffon gown.! Boy,she is dressed to kill!

She approached him. Right then a gush of wind blew off the candles near the window pane,leaving the ones placed on the other side of the room. Half of the room covered with darkness. Rajat moved to close the window but was stopped by Purvi.  
She stepped on his feet,almost leaning. He hold her by waist. She tugged her arms around his neck and her breath touched his neck, chills went down his 's lip touched his ear his left ear

Mohabbat barsa dena tu  
Sawaan aaya hain

She sang the lyrics with a low tone, romantically. Moving her finger from his forehead over his cheeks to his chest.

Tere aur mere milne ka  
Mausam aaya hain.

Purvi placed her hand over his oh-so handsome torso and started nibbling his ears. He tightened his hold on her to balance himself. She gave some butterfly kisses over his jaw line,nape and cheeks.

"Trying to seduce me Honey?" He asked in a breathless whisper as her hot breath touched his neck and her hand caressing his hair

"Is it working on Acp?" She counter questioned, whispering in his ears yet again,making things go out of hand for him.

"Umm-hmm" he just managed to hmm-ed as positive reply.

Her hand moved to his shirt button, struggling to open it,as she kissed him... And his hand reached her back trying to unzip her gown as she inhale the fruity scent of her hair shampoo.

They kissed senselessly, clothes flew away the room and they have no idea how their hands worked...

In a daze, they reached their bed each ones hand doing their work,and

* * *

Chalo undono ko apna romance karne do.. Aur aaplog review karo :p

 **A/n: I hope you both liked it, Shru di and Betu...**  
 **Shru di: sorry for this late.**

 **Navya: forgive Mumma please *puppy eyes***


End file.
